Spontaneity
by sincerelymendacious
Summary: Maloof and Elka end their date at the beach in the best way possible


This was a request by my friend Morry at the psychowhatsits discord server! They wanted Elka and Maloof kissing, so here it is!

* * *

"Come on!" Elka exclaimed as she pulled Maloof along the boardwalk by his arm.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Maloof laughed out as he struggled to keep pace with his girlfriend's long-legged gait. Her grip on his arm was strong and tight, but the feel of her skin was like warm velvet. "You're gonna pull my arm off!" It felt like she was on the verge of yanking it right out of its socket, but he honestly didn't care that much. She could tear the limb clean off and he would still follow her like a puppy after its master.

The complaint only spurred her to move faster, and she jerked him forward roughly causing him to almost stumble. She turned back to look at him, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes glittering with excitement. "It's not far," she said, pointing to the long pier extending out into the Atlantic. "That's where we're going."

"Alright, babe," he said, his heart pounding from more than just exertion. He willed himself to walk faster, a difficult task with his short legs and aversion to physical activity. It didn't help that it was still pretty hot in spite of the setting sun. Sweat poured down his brow, and he was practically gasping for breath, but he kept putting one foot in front of the other, eager to go wherever she wanted to take him.

The sight of her, even from behind, was enough to motivate him to push his limits. He kept his gaze focused on her hair, shiny, golden and styled into a short bob, almost hypnotized by the way it bounced as she hurried to her desired destination. A gentle breeze blew, carrying her perfume directly into his nostrils, overpowering the salty smell of the sea and the food stalls they passed. He breathed it in, the sweet, rosy scent making him lightheaded.

Her hair, her scent, the sway of her hips and the sounds of their sandal-clad feet hitting the wooden boardwalk- all of these things enchanted him so much that he didn't realize that she had stopped until he collided with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face against the smooth pink fabric of her sundress. There were people all around them, but he didn't care that they could see him acting like a love-struck fool. They could sleep with the fishes if they had a problem with it.

She wriggled her way out of his arms without letting go of his hand. "Not here," she said, a note of censure in her tone. She inclined her head towards the pier, which they had now reached. "I want to go to the end," she said before proceeding onward, mercifully walking slower than she had before.

Maloof was glad to see that there were fewer people lingering on this pier, which had little of interest other than a nice view. He had no idea why she had wanted to come here specifically- they had been in the middle of an excellent dinner when Elka had suddenly shot up from her seat and demanded that he follow her out onto the boardwalk. It was odd behavior for her, as she had never been prone to spontaneous deviations from planned events, but he hadn't even considered arguing with her. The day they'd had at the beach had gone perfectly, and he had faith that whatever she had in store for him would only make it better.

Elka led him all the way out end, where the seagulls glided overhead and the waves lapped calmly at the docks. She released his hand and rested her arms on the railing, cupping her chin in her hand as she looked out to the horizon. The sun was half-set into the water, it's reflection glittering on the flat blue surface. Orange, pink, and gold mixed together to create a breath-takingly lovely sky-scape, something certainly worth capturing in a painting or photograph. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said, sighing dreamily.

The view was nice enough, Maloof supposed, but it was nothing in comparison to the radiant woman he stared up at. The rays alighted her face, giving her already sun-kissed skin a lovely glow and brightening the features of her face in a way that made Maloof's heart clench with emotion. Her eyes, a blue that nearly matched the sea, had a far-away look to them, the shadows that normally haunted them momentarily chased away. A strand of hair, rustled by the sea-breeze, stuck to her lip for a second before she casually blew it away, her lips pursing in the same way that they would whenever she kissed him. Overcome with the need to touch her, to know that someone so amazing could exist in this crummy reality, Maloof reached out and glided his hand up her arm until it reached the curve of her shoulder, his fingers tracing a newly-formed cluster of freckles.

Slowly, elegantly, she turned her head to regard him, an expression of affection melting her glacial beauty. Maloof felt his breath catch in his throat and could not help but marvel at how she still managed to render him speechless despite them having been together on and off for the past three years. She took a step forward, bridging the small distance that had been between them, and slipped her arms around his neck. "You know," she began, her fingers leaving a tingling sensation on his skin as they danced up the back of his neck, "the view isn't the only reason I wanted to come here."

Her hand snaked its way to the back of his head, her fingers pulling at his auburn curls and she hardly needed to explain herself further. He raised himself up onto his toes as she leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss started off chastely enough, just the press of her mouth on his, but then she ran her tongue along his lips, as though asking for entry. Maloof was more than happy to oblige her request, and she wasted no time in sliding her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like the sweet white wine that she'd had with her meal and Maloof had to have more. He leviated himself up a few inches in order to deepen their kiss, the extra height allowing him to better explore her mouth. Did he look ridiculous, floating in the air just to he could kiss his much taller girlfriend? Maybe, but why should he care, when his lips were locked with the best woman in the world?

He broke away from her when air became a necessity, a besotted grin on his face as he caught his breath. She smiled back at him, her lips parted and glossy from their kiss. "I saw this moment during the ride here," she whispered to him, cupping the side of his face with her hand. "I just knew it would be perfect."


End file.
